Finally Free
by Prydwen Magic
Summary: AU as of Beauty and the Beast Part 2 - What if it was not Leon, but Jonas, who walked in on Arthur and Gwen in the Prince's chambers? How would Uther, under Catrina's influence, react?


**Title:** Finally Free

**Theme and/ or Prompt/s:** AU

**Genre:** AU, Romance, Angst

**Author:** **prydwen_magic**

**Rating:** G

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Guinevere, Uther, Catrina, Jonas

**Spoilers:** Series 2 Episode 5 and 6 (Beauty and the Beast)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:** What if it was not Leon who walked in on Arthur and Gwen in his chambers, but Jonas? How would Uther, under Catrina's influence react?

**Author's notes:** Originally written for the 5th Drabble Contest at **ag_fics**. 1376 words.

Jonas rubbed his hands together in glee as he hurried towards the throne room, the piercing footfalls of Prince Arthur reminding him of the source of his merriment. Jonas had been sent by his mistress Catrina, and the fool Uther, to collect Arthur so they could inform him of his disinheritance. However the servant had found much more than he bargained for; the Lady Morgana's maid had been with the Prince in his chambers, the distance between the two much less than acceptable – of course, they would have had time to move apart had Jonas have knocked, but serving a troll meant he had few manners. How proud his mistress would be, he had found a way to get rid of Arthur for good, leaving Catrina as the only possible heir to the throne. The tailed man laughed. It was a horrible sound which sent shivers down Arthur's spine, he had no idea what was so amusing, but he felt a small sense of dread overcome him – what had Jonas seen or heard when he entered his chambers uninvited?

It took a matter of minutes for Jonas to tell the King and Queen of his discovery, and even less time for the guards to unceremoniously drag Guinevere to the throne room. Arthur yelled at them not to be so rough with her, but they paid no heed, he had no authority – before Guinevere had been called for, Arthur had been told of his disinheritance, quickly and with no emotion shown by either monarch, aside from the disturbingly triumphant smile Catrina wore. Arthur soon forgot any grief for his title however, when he saw the fear in Guinevere's eyes. He instantly moved to stand beside her protectively, one arm slightly in front of her, as though to shield her from harm, and the knight in him was fully aware of his surroundings scanning the hall for any sign of movement towards the two of them.

Having finally accepted that he could no longer hide his love for Guinevere, Arthur proceeded to profess his feelings before the entire royal court. Guinevere did not say a word, bound by fear. At some point during his speech Arthur's hand had slipped into hers; it calmed her slightly, gave her the strength to stop shaking and look up. Unfortunately, she met the triumphant glare of Catrina. _This woman should not be queen _thought Gwen. She met the hateful woman's gaze steadily, challenging, suddenly overcome with confidence – whatever happened now, Arthur loved her, and she loved him, whereas Uther was married to a woman who seemed to care nothing for him, only his wealth. She pitied her King; he was obviously besotted with Catrina, so much so that he cared more for her than his son. He had unrequited love, but the love she and Arthur shared was pure and whole, and nothing could change that, not even death.

Neither man noticed the silent battle going on between their respective Queens, for they were too engrossed in a fierce and powerful battle of wills. The entire court winced as the volume of their argument became louder and louder, and the tension in the room seemed to crackle, burning into each of them like wildfire.

Then, suddenly, all went quiet, and the women turned towards the father and son. Uther was studying Arthur as though he had never seen him before, with a strange look in his eye, he turned to Gwen for a moment, and then back to his son. It seemed to everyone, for a moment, he might give in. The entire room waited with baited breath, but then Catrina let out a quiet growl, unnoticeable to all but Arthur, Gwen and Uther, and the pendant around the King's neck grew a strong ruby red. This occurrence went unseen by all, but no one could miss what happened next. Uther raised his head once more, looking every inch the proud, frightful dragon, and yelled at the top of his voice "LEAVE!" Gasps echoed around the court.

"What?" Asked Arthur quietly, stunned.

"Go. You have 20 minutes to leave Camelot and take the filthy peasant with you. You ever return to Camelot and you will be killed."

Arthur stood in stunned silence for a moment, before tightening his grip on Guinevere's hand and pulling her from the throne room. She followed his example and walked tall, with her head held high and her strides determined. They didn't look back.

Once they were out of earshot of the room they stopped. Gwen placed her free hand on Arthur's chest, "Arthur…?"

He stopped her, cupping her cheek with his hand and lowering his mouth to hers. When he pulled back he simply said, "It's okay Guinevere." She saw the tears in his eyes, knew he was aching from his father's betrayal, but she also saw something else, something she couldn't name.

"Go home, gather some belongings, and meet me at the north gate." And with another kiss he was gone, the both of them running in opposite directions, but for the first time they felt no regret, because they would be together again soon, forever.

Gwen quickly changed into trousers and a shirt, which were much easier to travel in. She piled a few belongings into a leather bag, knowing she would not need much, but instead filled the vast majority of the space with food. She added a flask of water and a blanket roll to her load, threw her thickest cape over her shoulders and tucked her father's dagger into her belt before leaving home for the last time. She was ready.

Arthur was waiting with his faithful horse; she could see he had also thought to bring food supplies along with his belongings. He was no longer dressed in his noble attire, but wore the clothes he had taken from Merlin while he was pretending to be Sir William. As she reached him he pulled her forward for a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned. When he released from the embrace he looked down at her, tears in his eyes and said "We're free Guinevere, we're finally free!" She pulled him down for another kiss not knowing quite what to say.

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that he helped her onto the horse, quickly jumping up behind her and tapping the flanks of his faithful steed, beginning their journey. Guinevere knew that later they would discuss Camelot, and Uther, and everything they had lost and abandoned. But for now they could celebrate, they could rejoice because for the minute they could just be together, just Arthur and Guinevere, happily in love. And as they galloped away into the distance, never looking back at their home, they felt a weight being lifted from their shoulders. Their laughter heard by no one, as they travelled through deserted fields, away from the shackles that had once bound them.

And when Uther finally realised what he had done, having being left alone for once, to think without Catrina's influence, he cried. His tears of remorse freed him too, from the hold Catrina had on him. As he saw his ward plunge a knife into the heart of the troll all he could do was think of was his son, his son who should have been here.

He immediately sent out search parties, made announcements, hoping word would reach Arthur. Uther decided instantly that his son should be allowed to wed the maid, for she had stuck by Arthur even after he lost his title, she was certainly no troll. He was aided in his search of course, by Gaius and Morgana, and the boy Merlin who had reappeared after the troll's death.

After many months there was still no sign, but the search would continue for the rest of Uther's life, and probably long after. Every night the people of Camelot, monarchs and peasants alike, said their prayers. They would pray for Arthur's return, lighting candles with the desperate hope that their golden Prince would see. But when the candles faded into the darkness, the cold once again whipping their skin, and no one returned - they began to wonder, was it too late? Perhaps they had lost Arthur and Guinevere forever.


End file.
